


食物的爱恋季节3——开心果味冰淇淋

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013年4月科林的舞台剧暴风雨首演后，他没有参加剧组的庆功宴，以飞快的速度跑了。这是脑补的后续故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	食物的爱恋季节3——开心果味冰淇淋

在伦敦SOHO区的一条巷子里，有一家意大利冰淇淋店Amorino，店标是一只胖胖的拿着弓箭有着翅膀的丘比特天使。

Colin不能吃冰淇淋，里面的奶油会让他一晚上都待在洗手间里。可是他偏偏很喜欢开心果口味的冰淇淋。冒着蹲厕所的危险都要吃。

Bradley对于冰淇淋的口味仅仅停留在香草芒果草莓上面，这么猎奇的口味那是从来都没有听说过，他也没有尝过。

为了这个奇葩的冰淇淋，Bradley决定去一探究竟。

今天是暴风雨首演，Bradley说演出完约在Amorino见。Colin一头雾水但十分期待。

演出很成功，Colin兴奋地不得了以最快的速度的卸妆然后伪装，他好想见Bradley。Amorino 11点关门，已经不剩多少时间了，他一路狂奔。

四月的伦敦夜晚很凉，下过雨的地面湿湿淋淋，水光里映射的古老城市像另一个世界一样美妙。

SOHO本就是另一个世界。

狂奔在小巷，SOHO的夜晚才刚开始，大大小小各式各样的酒吧，漂亮女生的超短裙，帅气男生的紧身衣，橱窗里只着内裤的真人模特。古老的街道有着别样的风情。

这是个充满荷尔蒙的世界。

刚跑完步的他，呼出的白气从丰厚殷虹的唇瓣吐出，眼睛里有着肾上腺素还未褪去的亮亮水渍，耳朵被冻的翻起粉色。引得不少男生侧目。Colin望着那么直白的目光和笑容，只是微笑地摇摇头。

终于到了冰淇淋店，看见穿着黑色皮衣牛仔裤的Bradley正在跟店员说着什么。

一回头看见站在店门口的Colin的时候，Bradley眼睛瞪得大大的，做了一个等一下的手势，飞快的从冷柜拿出一个东西藏在身后，嘴里哼着暴风雨的开场乐，迈着滑稽的步伐走来。Colin拽着袖子挡住嘴巴，这真的太好笑了。

Bradley停住脚步，满眼的笑容望着Colin：“庆贺首演成功，这是给你的奖励！My dear Colin ,Te quiero.”

Colin还没反应过来，一朵冰淇淋做的花朵就在眼前。  
食物的爱恋季节——开心果味冰淇淋

清甜浓郁的冰淇淋冲进鼻腔，混着寒冷的空气吸进肺里，还没吃就已经幸福起来。

开心果味，真的会让人开心呢~

Colin接过冰淇淋，舔了一口，开心果味的冰淇淋化在嘴里，甜在心里，怎么会这么甜呢？  
眼睛笑得像弯弯的月亮，酒窝点点荡漾开来，才软软吐出：“谢谢你的花。”

两个店员起哄般的：喔~~~~喔~~~~~

两人都低头笑着。  
Bradley返回店内拿东西。  
Colin站在店外吃冰淇淋，突然觉得自己那么重视演戏，都没有这一刻的开心满足。

Bradley拎着东西出来，“给我吃一口”,Colin正准备递过去，Bradley却抓着他拿冰淇淋的手，吻上那沾满冰淇淋的双唇，Colin立刻紧张的想推开他，这可是公众场合！可手却怎么也使不上力，只能轻轻拽着软滑的皮衣，任他吻着。

Bradley非常非常温柔细致的舔着Colin的嘴唇，就像一只猫咪给另一只猫咪舔毛一样的厮磨，舔干净所有的冰淇淋，舌头狡猾的伸进微凉的口腔，掠夺最后的那点开心果味。

终于分开，嘴巴水光滟潋，闪烁的眼神述说着四个字“立刻回家”。

Bradley舔舔嘴巴，一副阴谋得逞的样子，“奇怪的口味配上奇怪的你，真甜，我要天天吃。”

Colin咽了咽口水，一阵欲望火急火燎的燃上眼睛耳朵颧骨，热的不得了。

从来没有过的强烈欲望。

荷尔蒙的影响。

眼睛睁得圆圆的，瞄瞄四周，发现没有人注意他们刚才的动作，只有Amorino的店员乐开了花的冲他竖起大拇指。

Colin望着Bradley的笑脸，终于想起这是在另外一个SOHO的世界，没有那么多尘世喧嚣，没有那么多流言蜚语。深夜里的他们在这里接吻，会有美好的祝福，这是属于恋人的世界。

他终于明白他的一片苦心。

胸口一阵暖流窜至全身，Colin抿着嘴巴笑着，好像生怕那满溢的幸福从口中溜走。

牵起他的手，手指交缠，“走，我们回家~”

门口的丘比特天使咯咯的笑着，他们哪里需要爱的弓箭哦！

没有人比他们的相爱更相爱了。

END

Te quiero 意大利语的我爱你（Bradley 现场跟店员学的啦！）  
冰淇淋店Amorino 翻译成中文就是丘比特冰淇淋~   
伦敦唯一一家Amorino真的就在SOHO区  
SOHO是伦敦有名的GAY 区域


End file.
